The Girl Who Regenerated
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: After a lethal shot from a robot that delivers a poison to Amy causes the Doctor to deliver a regeneration to her or she will die. But without Rory, who she left a long time ago. Will she ever be the same ever again? AU Series 7, where Amy left Rory and never died. Coarse language, sex ref, violence.
1. 1: Born Again

She never liked corridors.

Amelia Jessica Pond. Survived an estimated 2,000 years (or it might have been 1,894 years.) in a prison life-system box called The Pandorica. But she still hated corridors. They never changed, unlike her.

She could change in clothes, hairstyles, shoes. But never in a whole way.

She was running away from a whole army of sniper robots. They were hot on her tail after the Doctor pissed them off with their monarchy, who he kept saying it's name but Amy's mind kept wiping it out. But she knew, something was coming. Not for him, but for her. The monarch kept being angered to the point where the Doctor started to run as she kept on her pace to follow him. But she got lost halfway through because the corridor kept sticking to the same pattern. The Doctor had probably reached the Tardis by then.

But she kept running, before she ran out breath as one of the sniper robots shot her with it's weapon.

One shot was lethal, she heard the Doctor mentioning. But she could run for another minute, she then saw the Tardis at the end of the next corridor.

"Doc... DOCTOR!" She says before screaming, The Doctor comes out of the Tardis as she falls to the floor.

"What the hell happened to you?" He inquires.

"One of those shot me in the back. You said that one shot is lethal." She reminds him.

"Yes, I know. Stand up." He tells her, she tries to. "Excuse me, but please forgive me for this.

He kisses her, on the lips as orange light transfers from him to her. She then passes out with him carrying her and laying her on the glass Tardis floor whilst getting the Tardis back into the safest place, the Time Vortex.

She then wakes up in the Tardis.

"You carried me in here?" Amy asks him. "How come I feel better now? Shouldn't I be dead?"

"You've been given life. Revived, as well." The Doctor explains. "But, there's a bit of a pay on that. But you're going to trust me this time. And you can't ask why."

She suddenly gets a sharp pain in her sides, their burning up as she hears two heartbeats, they can't be both her's. She feels her chest to the original heart is and goes to the other side, it is beating.

"Two..."

"Hearts." The Doctor finishes. "Look at your hands."

"Why?" Amy asks him before noticing that twinkly orange light with her hands. "What is it?"

"Regeneration energy. That's all I can say. Are you burning up inside? Like your on fire. Like a volcano is going to errupt and you are the epic centre?" He tries to describe what is happening to her. "I'll see you on the other side."

"On the other...?" She asks as the orange light goes into her body and head, the last chance to say her final words.

"You are so going to die."

The Doctor smirks at this as she goes, the old Amy. _The original. The one he actually liked._

And then she comes through, black hair - dark and eternal and a new face, new everything.

"Oh hello, Doctor!" Amy tells him. The Doctor thinks to himself.

 **"oh fuck."**

 _ **"oh fuck what? Wait a minute, how the hell can I hear you like this?"**_

 **"Erm, I don't know how to say this to you. I didn't just revive you. I may have turned you into a Time Lady or a Galifreyan."**

 _ **"You mean, I'm one of you now?"**_

 **"Last of the Time Ladies? No, that's a rubbish name. Amelia Pond. Now that's an excellent name."**

 _ **"Thank you."**_

She then endures a spike in her brain, infomation is poured in.

 _ **"What the hell?"**_

 **"It's a brain spike, relaying Time Lord infomation in there. Now I've really done it. Now, next question - Amelia. You've just regenerated. Why don't you go and get dressed in some new clothes because frankly, they don't fit you anymore."**

 _ **"ha ha, Doctor. Good joke."**_

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace -February 4th, 2016**


	2. 2: Memory Lane

She never knew regeneration.

Amelia Pond, newly regenerated Time Lady who was looking at clothes for herself. Everything had started to change for her.

The Doctor had already regenerated 10 times before, but he could be lying because he mummers about a failed regeneration?. But the reason that she couldn't hear Galifreyan. But now she can. Even as she is sorting through clothes, she could the Doctor... but this was faintly hearable.

 **"How the hell are two Time Lords going to make the universe? I don't even think that she is fully a Time Lady. She can regenerate, but River could as well. But she was only partly Time Lord. No, I gave Amy a full Time Lord transfer because she would have died straight away. This is going to kill me."**

So, that meant a confirmation that she was a full Time Lady and not like her daughter who was concieved onboard the Tardis that does something to people? Both of them and Rory never knew what the Tardis did to River to make her as she was.

But she wanted to wipe that out of her mind. If she could read what the Doctor's saying. It might work backwards. So, she got changed a sort of clothes that weren't part of a style. Blue T-top that matches the colour and the shade of the Tardis, brown jacket which was the same shade as the Doctor's old coat from his previous incarnation. She kept the rest of her old clothes. They still fit her well.

She had finished when she came back to the console room, the Doctor had kicked some parts of the Tardis in his own anger. This was one of the most toughest desicions that he has done.

"Doctor?" She asked him. "So, saying that I can read your thoughts? Can that work in reverse."

"Hmm? Yes. I know, this is the hardest thing I have ever done. I feel like I should take you home. But for you, since Rory left. It's felt like a massive hole that has needed to be patched up. But how?" He asks her.

" _ **It doesn't matter. Come on, let's go on more adventures before we die of boredom.**_ **"**

 **"Sure. Come on, let's go before that massive hole becomes a crack in time and space from someone's bedroom."**

 **"** _ **That didn't exist.**_ **"**

 **"That's the new Amy, the old one believed in that because that was the reason I came back."**

 _ **"I thought you came back to me because I was the girl who waited 14 years from me being 7 to 21. I had to wait through the end of the twentieth century and the beginning of the next century for you to come back. But you came because you needed to save the universe. Like you always do, so... why don't we? Maybe, I'll find someone else.**_ **"**

The Doctor then decides to start up the Tardis. Just for Amy.

Alonsy indeed to himself.

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. Rory is back but Amy doesn't meet her.**_

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace ~ February 7th, 2016**


	3. 3: Remember Rory

He never saw her again.

Rory Arthur Williams, left after Amy dumped him. She divorced him because his belief that River was a failure to him as a father. He knew along with Amy that she grew up to the best that she could. But the best of what River herself wanted. A professor of archeology, probably based on (not really) dead husband, the Doctor.

But that's what she did. She flew away to him, in the Tardis. Between the person who waited 2,000 years to protect his divorced wife in a box that was life support or the man who traveled to her 14 years later when the universe was in danger.

But now, he didn't give a fuck.

Whatever happens with the Doctor and Amy, stays with them.

He was the part that they didn't need to be fixed.

The Doctor and the regenerated Amy were running from another beast. A dragon that blew fire from not only it's nostrils but it''s ears.

This was one of the amazing points to the Doctor's ensight into madness of the universe, throughout the Tardis, his time machine that could travel anywhere in time and anywhere in space.

The dragon was only pissed because the Doctor saved the day and may have accidently slaughtered it's brethern but still, he needed to do that. Amy herself didn't mind that.

They finally reached the Tardis as the dragon tried to burn it down. But the Doctor had that part planned out, he had the extrapolator from Cardiff standing by. As the dragon tried as it could, the Tardis had dematerlised.

A new life was all she needed.

They were like a couple, Amy was the girlfriend and the Doctor was the boyfriend of the releationship.

She may have wanted to take this releationship from that to be more of a sexual releationship.

But this had to wait...

"I've just recieved a distress signal from someone." The Doctor tells her.

"Does it say from whom?" Amy inquires.

"No, but that's the fun of it, When this happens, someone tries to get help and we are the people who save them." The Doctor says.

"Something like that... is something I can live with." Amy comments. "Let's go, Doctor!"

He laughs as he gets the Tardis going towards the lone distress signal.

Rory, was still waiting.

He was trying to wipe his mind. He just couldn't.

Of course he wouldn't be able to.

How can he still remember her after a year of losing her but never the 2, 000 years looking after her from the Pandorica.

 _However, yes. The universe was rebooted. So that probably means that he forgot every day._

 _But only her story brought back the basic memories that they retained._

But he also wished to be called "Stupid Face" that he used to be called.

But he remembered back in America when she was lost.

 _"I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not. It's you. And when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay? Okay?"_

He never got the whole meaning of the message.

The message that he didn't fucking care anymore.

 **Next Time:**  
 **The Doctor and Amy come to the distress signal's location. And it leads them to something coming soon...**  
 **The Imperial Phantom Menace - February 9th, 2016**  
 **My birthday!**


	4. 4: Experimentations

The Tardis was rushing towards the problem like it always did.

900 years and the thing still worked like it first worked.

That was the best thing, adventure. The Doctor, having left his home planet needed a sense of adventure or he would be in the day of his death waiting for something to happen.

On the other side however...

A team, harvesting the organs on humans in an unknown state in North America.

This team consists of five members.

Captain Joyce Conan, the head of the team. American born and the person in charge. He was the man who brought this idea since he wanted to find ways that organs on humans can work on other humans. For example the heart that can work on a near to death human who needs a new heart to be replaced. Or new, blank lungs to a smoker who's lungs are as black as a veil.

Vice Captain Douglas Moff, the second in command. American born as well, not a old friend to Joyce. He followed the captain when the operation was into process. Became a buddy to him almost, coming from the same town of Philaedepha.

Medical Officer Ronald, he refuses to have the second name revealed. British, because the Americans needed someone not from their country. He is the one behind the operations that they have tried on about. He has been there since the first medical operation that was onto the organs.

Technological idiot Michael Farcal, the person who is needing be the person who cloaks his ideas and footprints very clear. The one who gets the bodies from the morgues in America. It's not at all known if he is British, American or Austrilian. He dabbles in accents, because he is the shadow man.

Alex Melody, the go-to person on advertising and the cleaner of the team. When a operation is finished, she is the one in there that gets everything cleared.

Joyce had sent the distress call that the Doctor and Amy have picked it up, he sent it three days previously. When the danger was in it's early stages.

Now it's into hell. Something else happened before

"Shit. It seems no-one's coming." Joyce comments.

"Sir, don't be down on your self. Help will come." Alex tells him.

"Sir! I've checked the scanners. One of the department cupboards has a strange arrival in. It's a blue police box."

The Doctor and Amy have landed in the department cupboards of the research place.

"Now may you tell me where we are?" Amy inquires.

"Erm... I don't actually know, I've haven't a clue. I haven't had that much time to check the navigation, since I've just recieved this. A few minutes ago..." The Doctor explains as he rushes outside the door without Amy as Ronald and Douglas are outside the Tardis. "Amy, I need you."

"Yes?" She asks him as she opens the door. "oh fuck."

"Yes, oh fuck." "Definatly."

The two of them were interrogated from the team.

"Who are the hell are you two?"

"We told you already, the Doctor and Amy."

"Missy, your story adds up. It's your boyfriend here we don't read. You say and he says that he is the Doctor. But a Doctor of what?"

"THE DOCTOR. MY OCCUPATION IS A DOCTOR OF PHYSICS AND I DO FUN. HERE ARE SOME REFERENCES..."

The team look at the physic paper he carries with him.

"Wait a minute, a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbery?"

"Alright, Doctor. Your I.D checks out."

"But what about your base?" The Doctor asks them.

"Our base?" Michael inquires in an American accent.

"Just answer his question, faker." Amy orders him.

"Excuse me, faker?" Michael asks.

"Your accent is American, but you aren't American. You're not even American. That's rubbish." Amy explains.

"Says the girl who used to live in a England village but she was Scottish." The Doctor reminds her as he gets out of the chair. "Oh, sorry. How did I get out of the chair? Never leave me with my sonic screwdriver."

"Meaning...?" Alex asks him.

"Well, this little tool can do anything." The Doctor comments.

"Almost anything _._ " Amy adds to that.

" **I wasn't going to tell them that."**

 _ **"Too bad. I wanted to ruin your fun."**_

A loud bang goes off.

"And that's our cue." Amy comments.

They start to run to the problem, an experiment gone wrong.

"So, more lies are forwarded now?"

"Tell me what you want!." The Doctor asks.

"I want. Freedom and Liberation." The experiment tells them.

"No, that can't be right. We can't have an experiment roaming around the base." Joyce complains.

"Indeed you have one. So, if your an experiment gone wrong. Why don't you just leave?" The Doctor asks it.

"All of us are thrown away in the end. We never get to live. I was only succesful attempt." The experiment explains, as the Doctor looks sharply at Joyce.

"We're a base that harvests organs for other humans, like using a heart for a dead man's body. Re-birth."

"Regeneration." Amy comments as she winks at the Doctor, who understood what she meant. But not Joyce.

"Here, come on. We'll go back to the Tardis and get you a new home." The Doctor says to the experiment.

"I thank you. Sir." The experiment tells him.

"It's the Doctor... and I'm shutting this place down." He explains.

"You can't."

"I can..."

He sonics the place, the architechture starts to crumble.

"Has no-one ever checked the structure of the building?" The Doctor asks someone as he starts to run with Amy and the experiment towards the Tardis as the team ends up disbanded.

"Will the team ever come back?" The experiment asks the Doctor.

"Sorry, no." The Doctor answers. "Right, that's basically it. England. That's where I've sent you. Have a good life."

"What about my name? I need one. I can't be just called an experiment." The experiment explains.

"How about Edward? I think that fits you." Amy tells him.

"That's good for me." Edward comments.

He leaves the Tardis as the Doctor and Amy go on for more adventures.

 **NEXT TIME:  
The Doctor and Amy meet Torchwood at the point of the team's prime and meet the handsome Captain Jack Harkness, who Amy tries not to take affection to.**

 **-Author's Note-**  
 **I'm really, really sorry for the delay for this.**  
 **I always wanted this to be a double part story in one chapter, but I cut it back too much.**

 **GOD... Sorry for this, I'm going to delay this story for a bit more.**

 **The Imperial Phantom Menace - 26th February, 2016**


	5. 5: Sexual Reprocutions

_**Author's Note: Remember in the summary when I said that there was 'sex references.' Nah! I want to experiment with this story as this is my grand return to fanfiction after a month of nothing because of YouTube and other stuff at that time. soz.**_

 _ **So, enjoy this return as long as you can because this may happen again!**_

 _ **~Adam; June 21st, 2016**_

Bang on time, time travel was never catching up with anyone. But just the awesome notice with having a time machine... you could always have fun adventures and return home at the same time as you started off at.

That's what Amy wanted to do to get her back to basics.

It had been a long time since last coming to Leadworth which was years ago.

When she was human.

But now, she is looking at stuff at a different prespective than her previous normal incarnation.

But what else? She could just be a usual person and decide to do human things. But what happens now if she tries something active as a Time Lady that she could have done as a human.

She just needs some improvision.

A lot of improvision.

She walks up the stairs of her lonely old house.

Those five or six rooms in the house of hers. Five, but she's checking for that sixth one.

The Tardis is in her bedroom. Oh, that bedroom... A crack in time destroying everything and everyone because the Doctor's motor blew up without insurance from it's pilot.

So, here it comes...

The big starter for him.

She opens the doors and prepares for the first stage of it.

"Doctor?."

He's on the bottom level with some tools, fixing his motor because he doesn't want to have another "Pandorica" accident on his hands again.

"Yes, Pond?"

 _ **"**_ **I hope it's not another can we just do everywhere I want to go like the biggest shopping mall in the galaxy again, I want to have my back stable and not have to regenerate to correct myself."**

"Erm.. can we do something...?"

"Something like what?"

 **"Get ready... back breaking again."**

"Can we have sex?"

 **"Hmm... much better, at least I can try it out."**

"Yeah, sure..."

"What, you're not mad at me?"

"No. It's something different, albiet percuilar. But still... that's good."

 _ **"Wearing protection?"**_

 **"Pond? Time Lord's don't need protection. Our... private parts envelop a layer of protection to ensure conception or not. I would have to inject it out for non-protection."**

 **"** Let's try it, then!"

They rush into the bedroom as the Doctor and Amy prepare themselves and...

They're back in the console room.

"Right, where next?"

"Somewhere like May 1st, 1997. Just a random date to put in for yourself." Amy explains.

"Okay then. 1/5/1997."

The Tardis went backwards in time and space...  
Ready for May 1997.

 **A/N - no sex...**

 **(troll laugh).**

 _ **The Geek In Heaven - June 24th, 2016**_


End file.
